Pengganti?
by Rst
Summary: "Kau harus memberiku pengganti dari Ice yang kau makan Dame Tsuna!" "Pengganti?"


_Pengganti?_

Rst: Nyaha! Kembali lagi dengan Rst di sini!

Tenma: Uwah! Master tumben buat Fic yang pairingnya bukan XS lagi?

Rst: Hehhehe Sebenarnya ini Fanfic terinspirasi dari komik yang di tunjuin sama temenku!

Kyo: *Muncul tiba-tiba* HAH? Ini Fanfic ada di komik?

Rst: *Kaget* Eh? I- Iya. Memang kenapa Kyo-kun?

Kyo: DASAR BAKA! ITU KOMIK PASTI UNTUK ORANG 18 TAHUN KEATAS BODOH!

Rst: Hiee? Komiknya cuma sampai Kisu aja kok! Rst juga ubah-ubah dikit ceritanya! Jangan salah paham Kyo-kun~

Kyo: Tapi…aku masih curiga *Mandang Rst dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu*

Rst: *Pura-pura gak lihat Kyo* Err… Beneran kok Minna-san! Komiknya Cuma sampai Kisu aja. Lagian Rst masih di bawah umur baca komik yang 'begituan'. Kyo-kun suka melebih-lebihkan!

Tenma: Ya Ha Untuk membuktikannya mari kita mulai saja!

Ya Ha! Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: R27

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

Musim panas. Suasana di Namimori sangat cerah dan damai. Matahari tidak bosan-bosannya menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang terang dan hangat. Jalanan juga sepi, mungkin hanya dua tiga mobil saja yang berlalu-lalang itupun dalam selang waktu yang cukup lama. Orang-orang pasti memilih tidur siang dari pada melakukan aktifitas di hari yang cukup panas ini. Mereka yang bertetangga dengan kediaman Sawada sampai yang berjarak 100 meter lebih'pun merindukan saat-saat tenang seperti ini. Jelas saja… Suasana ini sudah lama tidak di rasakan penduduk Namimori.

"Oi Dame Tsuna! Buatka aku kopi!"

"Eh? Ba-baiklah.."

Di kediaman Sawada, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil berambut jabrik coklat dengan bola mata yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus putih dan celemek berwarna Ping berenda(?) dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Dia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi atau lebih akrabnya di panggil Tsuna.

"Ini sudah selesai" Kata Tsuna sambil memberikan secangkir kopi pada pria yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hnn" Balasnya. Pria itu berparas tinggi. Rambutnya yang hitam dan bentuk matanya yang tajam, membuat sosoknya sangat tampan. Ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Setelah beberapa menit, ia akhirnya mengambil kopi yang di buatkan oleh Tsuna.

"Haaah… Sepi sekali" Tsuna menghela nafas panjang "Kertas apa sih yang dari tadi kau pegang, Reborn-san?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa" Balas Reborn cuek. Matanya kemudian beralih ke pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang membereskan beberapa perabotan yang berserakan.

"Kenapa Reborn-san?" Tanya Tsuna yang menyadari bahwa Reborn menatapnya dari tadi.

"Tidak" Reborn kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi yang telah habis di minumnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengambil lagi kertas yang awalnya di letekkan di sampingnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tsuna yang sekarang sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan Reborn yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai hanya diam. Mereka yang selalu meramaikan kediaman Sawada kini sedang pergi berlibur bersama. Tsuna menolak ikut karena pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk bagai gunung. Sedangkan Reborn? Entahlah, yang jelas dia juga menolak untuk ikut.

"Oi Dame Tsuna! Kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu?" Suasana hening itu di pecahkan oleh sang Home Tutor.

GLEK

"Err…Belum"Jawab Tsuna gugup. Reborn yang mendengar jawaban Tsuna menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap marah kearah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memalingkan mukanya. Sedetik kemudian Reborn berjalan kearah dapur kemudian menyeret Tsuna ke kamarnya.

"Kalau PRmu belum selesai sampai akhir musim panas, kau akan ku beri 'Hadiah' istemawa Dame Tsuna" Ancam Reborn masih sambil menarik Tsuna.

Takut dengan ancaman Reborn, Tsuna hanya diam saja. Setelah masuk kamar dan menyiapkan meja yang biasa ia pakai belajar dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera sekaligus buku-buku yang berisikan PR musim panas. Tsuna memulai menyelesaikan PRnya dari pelajaran matematika. Tapi waktu baru berjalan 10 menit sudah membuat mata Tsuna berputar-putar karena sama sekali tidak mengerti PRnya, kemudian melirik kearah Reborn yang duduk di depannya.

"Hmm… Reborn-san.. Aku tidak mengerti soal ini" Tsuna menunjukan soal matematika yang sumpah bikin dia pusing kearah Reborn.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dengan buku tulis yang di gulung, Rebor memukul kepala Tsuna. "Kau tidak mengerti soal segampang ini Dame Tsuna?"

"Aduh~ Jangan memukulku Reborn-san" Rengek Tsuna yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis di pukul oleh Reborn.

"Sini aku ajari!" Reborn menyambar pensil mekanik yang di pegang Tsuna "a-(b-c)+a(b-c) -dan bla bla bla- ini kamu coba lihat di contoh 2 ini" Reborn menunjukkan cara dengan rumus yang sebenarnya sudah tersedia di buku Tsuna.

"Hmm…AH!" Tsuna yang otaknya sudah mulai jalan mulai menulis dengan memakai rumus yang di pakai oleh Reborn "Lalu jika tanda kurung yang bertumpuk-tumpuk ini bagaimana?"

"Kau buka saja lalu ingat dengan tanda baca – dan +. Seperti rumus ini" Reborn kembali menjelaskan

"Hmm… Nomer selanjutnya sama'kan rumusnya Reborn-san?" Tsuna tampaknya sudah mengerti karena penjelasan dari Reborn.

"Yap! Benar" Reborn yang sepertinya puas dengan penjelasan-penjelasannya yang membuat muridnya mengerti, mengelus kepala Tsuna. Tsuna yang menyadari tangan besar Reborn mengelus kepalanya hanya tersenyum dengan muka memerah. Ia menutupinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku matematika yang di pegangnya.

~~~!YA!~~~

Setelah memakan waktu hingga 5 jam. Akhrnya Reborn memperbolehkan Tsuna untuk istirahat. Tsuna sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya dan Reborn tidak lagi berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya, melainkan membaca Novel tentang mafia yang di berikat oleh Dino.

"Haaah! Aku ingin makan Ice-cream!" Teriak Tsuna. Suhunya tiba-tiba naik sedangkan alat pendingin sedang rusak semua dan sekarang sedang di perbaiki.

"Berisik kau Dame Tsuna! Kenapa tidak kau beli saja ice-cream sana!" Reborn mulai kesal karena muridnya berteriak gaje. Dia juga sepertinya sedang kepanasan.

"Baiklah~" Dengan malas-malasan Tsuna mengambil uang jajannya dan pergi ke penjual Ice-cream terdekat. "Kau ingin rasa apa Reborn-san! Akan ku belikan!"

"Terserah"

~~~!Skip!~~~

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Tsuna, di tangannya ada sekantong tas kecil berwarna putih yang berisi 2 buah Ice-cream. Setelah meletakkan 2 Ice-cream itu di kulkas, ia kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Re-" Kata-kata selanjutnya terputus mendapati Reborn yang tertidur dengan posisi bersandar di tembok.

Tsuna berjalan perlahan kearah tempat Reborn tertidur. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda, Tsuna sempat mengira di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah sang Home Tutornya yang sadis. Masih sambil memandang wajah tertidur Reborn, perlahan-lahan wajah Tsuna mendekat ia memejamkan matanya kemudian…Chu

~~~! YA!~~~

"Hnn…" Reborn yang membuka kedua matanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Matanya yang hitam mencari sesosok pemuda berambut coklat. Setelah mendengar suara dari arah dapur, ia yakin bahwa Tsuna sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang memasak. 'Sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu di hidungku' Pikirnya sambil memegang hidungnya. 'Yah…sudahlah'

Reborn bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur "Oi Dame Tsuna! Di mana Ice-cream'ku" Tsuna yang terkejut hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sekarang di pegangnya. Reborn yang tidak mendapatkan sama sekali jawaban dari Tsuna, berjalan kearahnya.

"Woi! Aku bicara denganmu Dame Tsuna" Bentaknya sambil memegang pundak Tsuna.

"Hiiee!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Bentak Reborn lagi.

"Em… anu.. Karena Reborn-san tidurnya lama sekali.." Tsuna menggantung kalimatnya, ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Jadi kumakan" Lanjutnya lagi.

Reborn yang mendengar jawaban dari Tsuna memincingkan matanya; pertanda kesal. Ia lalu membalikan badan Tsuna hingga menghadap kearahnya

"Kau harus memberiku pengganti dari Ice yang kau makan" Suara Reborn terdengar pelan dan sangat dingin. Wajahnya menyunggahi senyum palsu yang terlihat sangat menakutkan di mata Tsuna.

"Pengganti?" Tanya Tsuna memastikan. Reborn hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa?" Tsuna sepertinya masih kebingungan dari kalimat Reborn

"Hmm…apa ya?" Reborn sedikit mendorong tubuh Tsuna yang membuatnya mundur hingga sukses membuat pria mungil itu terpojok. Reborn mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga meninggalkan sedikit jarak yang memisahkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir mungil milik Tsuna.

"Mungkin ini" Tanpa permisi Reborn langsung saja mencium tepat di bibir Tsuna. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 5 detik. Tsuna yang masih saja membatu di tempat, tidak bisa memproses apa yang telah dilakukan Home Tutornya.

Tidak puas dengan respon muridnya yang hanya diam, Reborn kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium hidung, pipi kemudian kembali ke bibir. Tapi ciuman kali ini berlangsung lama. Dengan sedikit gerakan, Reborn berhasil membuat Tsuna membuka mulutnya dan kemudian memasukan lidahnya. Reborn erasakan rasa jeruk yang samar-samar di rasakan oleh indra perasa miliknya. Sangat manis.

"Hmp" Akhirnya Tsuna tersadar juga setelah Reborn dengan seenaknya menggerak-gerakkan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Tsuna menggerakkan kepalanya berusaha berontak. Reborn jelas saja tak bergeming sama sekali, rontaan Tsuna tidak dihiraukannya.

Tidak mungkin melawan orang yang jelas-jelas tenaganya lebih kuat. Mungkin sama saja perlawanan antara kelinci dan serigala. Dari pada melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia lebih baik di nikmati saja. Dengan kalimat itu sebagai jimat, akhirnya Tsuna menikmati perlakuan Reborn. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher pria tinggi di depannya.

Tsuna tidak lagi berontak dan mulai menikmati suasana. Tapi saking lamanya Tsuna tidak lagi tahan karena kehabisan nafas. Tangan yang awalnya melingkar di leher Reborn, mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Reborn menjauh. Ternyata Home Tutornya masih berbaik hati untuk memberi kesempatan untuk Tsuna mengisi oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Haaah itu belum cukup untuk mengganti rugi Ice-cream yang kau makan Dame Tsuna" Ia memandang wajah Tsuna yang sekarang sangat merah.

"Hah? La-lama sekali kau menciumku Reborn-san!. Apa itu belum cukup untukmu?" Kesal Tsuna.

"Belum" Jawab Reborn cuek. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Ciuman dadakan itu saja sudah membuatnya gila *(Rst): Sebenarnya tangan Reborn-sama juga 'nakal' ^^v*

"Kamu mau minta apa lagi?" Tanya Tsuna polos

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

TING!

Entah ada gerangan apa, tiba-tiba Reborn tersenyum penuh arti. Tsuna kini mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai firasat buruk. Sepertinya kalimatnya sangat sangat sangat salah. Reborn kembali mendekat, tapi ia kini mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Tsuna.

"Aku akan melakukannya nantik malam. Jadi siap-siap saja" Bisik Reborn.

"A…" Kalimat Tsuna terpotong. Telunjuk Reborn memegang mulut Tsuna.

"Aku tidak menerima kalimat penolakan darimu" Death glare dari Reborn sudah cukup membuat Tsuna bungkam seribu bahasa. Reborn kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium Tsuna (Lagi).

'Uhh… Gimana nasibku nantik ya?' Pikir Tsuna di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Reborn.

~~~!Owari!~~~

Kyo: *Nendang Rst dan Tenma* Apa maksudmu dengan melanjutkan kegiatan laknat itu nantik malam HAH!

Rst: Eh..err…Tanya Te-chan *Kabur*

Kyo: *Mandang kearah Tenma dengan tatapan super menakutkan

Tenma: *Gelagapan* Eh?...err… Aku gak tau! *Ngebirit nyusul Rst*

Kyo: Che! Oi Readhers sekalian! Flame aja nih cerita!

Rst: *Tiba-tiba muncul* A wa wa waa! Kyo-kun jahat! *Senyum (palsu) ke readhers* Jangan di dengerin ya Minna-san~

Tenma:*Muncul di samping Rst* Ya Ha! Review! Tapi kalau menurut Minna ceritanya kurang, di terima K&S kok~

Rst: Onegaisimasu!

Kyo: Haaa~ Onegaisimasu


End file.
